


69

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great day at work, there's only one person Chris wants to go home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after noticing that my pinto blog follower count on Tumblr was staying rigidly on 69. I took that as a sign from the porn gods, and viola! Funnily enough, after deciding to write it, my follower count started to jump up again. Yes. Definitely a sign. ;)
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Zach?”

Chris slid his key out of the lock and shut the door. Except for the tapping claws of Skunk and Noah, who rushed to greet him, the house was quiet. He took a moment to give them both a scratch behind the ears, thanked with eager face kisses.

“Where’s your daddy, huh?”

It had been a long day and Chris had thought about going straight home, but he couldn’t wait to see Zach—even if that meant waiting for food and a shower. Giving the boys a final pet, Chris straightened, his gaze sweeping the dim interior of the house as he began instigating a search. He didn’t find Zach in the living room or the kitchen, and he was starting to think that Zach wasn’t home when he spotted a glow under the door of the master bedroom. As soon as he opened it, he heard the sound of running water. At least that explained why Zach hadn’t heard him. The shower abruptly stopped as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him to shut the dogs out. Chris leaned back against it, noting the discarded running gear on top of the laundry hamper.

“Hey,” he called, not wanting to give Zach a heart attack on his way out of the bathroom. That was not how he wanted this day to end.

The bathroom door swung open and Zach appeared in a billow of steam, like a bad eighties rock video, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood in the doorway, toweling his hair dry, a surprised but warm smile on his face.

“Hey! How did it go?”

The grin that Chris had spent the whole drive failing to contain, burst forth again. “It went great.”

“Yeah?”

Chris nodded firmly. “Yeah. I mean I was still nervous, but… I have a really good feeling that this one’s in the bag.” Part of him felt like he shouldn’t say it out loud, for fear of jinxing it, but it had been the best audition he’d attended for a while—probably since the one he’d done with Zach for Trek all those years ago. He had no doubt that working on the audition scene with Zach beforehand had helped just as much this time.

“It should be,” Zach told him. “You’d be perfect. If they can’t see that, they’re crazy.”

Flushing a little, Chris pushed off from the door and crossed the short distance between them. “So,” he said, plucking the towel from Zach’s hand before pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s only right that I thank you properly for your assistance.”

Zach’s eyes sparked with interest. “Uh-huh, and how would you like to do that?”

“I have a few ideas,” Chris replied, smiling as he leaned in again. As he captured Zach’s mouth, he tugged the other towel away, stepping closer. 

Zach didn’t protest, one hand sliding around Chris’ neck, the other pulling him flush against him. Chris could feel the heat of Zach’s skin along the length of his body, the residual dampness, the scent of shampoo mingling with the natural musk of arousal. And he could feel the hardness of Zach’s cock pressing against his hip. It spurred him into action, pulling Zach towards the bed.

“You still have way too many clothes on,” Zach complained breathlessly once they’d toppled onto the soft sheets.

Chris only smiled. “This is about me thanking _you_ , remember?”

“So thank me with your clothes off,” Zach purred, gently biting his jaw while working to open Chris’ pants.

Chris snorted, shifting out of reach. “First things first.” He slithered down Zach’s body until he was level with a very eager dick and ran his tongue across the head, smiling as Zach’s hand instantly came down to cradle his head, accompanied by a soft sigh.

Wrapping his hand around the base, Chris gave the shaft a few slow pumps and then lowered his mouth, taking in a few inches at a time, curling his tongue around the tip. Taste and scent combined, filling his senses with the fresh aroma from the shower along with the bitter tang of pre-come. It sparked a hunger in Chris that had nothing to do with food. 

Zach moaned, fingers tightening in Chris’ hair as he sucked lightly. Then he took Zach all the way down to the root, pinning the hips that were threatening to thrust upwards, and Zach’s breathing increased tenfold. 

“Fuck! Chris…”

Zach’s cock plopping out of his mouth with an obscene noise, his hand temporarily taking over, Chris smacked his lips together and smirked. “Fucking comes later.”

“Let me blow you, too,” Zach said, eyes dark and cheeks flushed as he looked down at Chris, fingers nudging his scalp insistently. 

Chris’ cock throbbed, the friction from his pants and the bed not nearly enough to satisfy, and he found himself shifting around before he’d consciously made the decision to. He knew Zach liked giving almost as much as receiving, though, so it didn’t feel like a concession. Zach hummed his approval, bringing Chris’ lower half up towards him and quickly divesting it of pants and underwear, which Chris managed to kick off without hitting Zach in the face.

He pillowed his head on Zach’s inner thigh, feeling Zach do the same, one hand guiding Zach’s wet cock back to his mouth while the other settled further back, the heel of his palm pressing against Zach’s balls, his fingers stretching back towards his ass. 

Chris found himself echoing Zach’s groan as he was simultaneously engulfed in the warmth of Zach’s mouth. It was a battle to keep his focus on his own task and not the swirl of Zach’s tongue across his head, his shaft enclosed in a firm grip. Bound and determined to make Zach come first, Chris stepped up his efforts, although Zach’s hum of pleasure sent entirely too delicious vibrations through his cock, making him breathe hard through his nose, his eyes squeezed shut.

When Zach responded by fluttering his tongue across Chris’ slit, adjusting his grip to work the shaft, Chris’ mouth slackened and he was helpless to prevent a small whimper from escaping. He could practically feel Zach’s smirk burning against his skin. Clearly he was in this to win, too.

His determination renewed, but still battling with the desire to thrust into Zach’s mouth with abandon, Chris tightened his grip again and lowered his head, taking Zach down to his fist. On the way back up, he followed his mouth with his hand, pumping the slick flesh. At the same time, he palmed Zach’s balls and pressed two fingers to his taint.

Zach made a garbled sound around his cock, which sounded a lot like, “Fuck,” and then he was doing the same, going so far as to dip a wet finger into Chris’ ass, coaxing a stuttered gasp from his lips.

Chris knew he wasn’t going to last that much longer under the twin assault of Zach’s mouth around him and the plethora of appreciative noises he was now making, probably a good deal of which were purely for Chris’ benefit. He could already feel the stirrings in his groin, the twitch of muscles preparing. So, deciding to go in for the kill, Chris relaxed his throat to take every inch of Zach’s cock, swallowing around him, while his other hand collected the pooling saliva at the base and circled back to the tight ring of sphincter muscles, feeling them quiver under the pads of his first two fingers as he stroked.

There was a long stream of muffled curses higher up the bed, but he gave Zach no time to recover, bobbing his head enthusiastically, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked before going all the way down again. They were both rising together, breaths quickening, but Zach was closer now. Chris could tell. One of Zach’s hands found its way to his hair again, fingers threading into it, clenching, and then he was pulsing in Chris’ mouth, shooting in thick waves down his throat. 

Chris greedily swallowed all of it, reveling in his victory and the buzz he always gained from the knowledge that he could do this to Zach—make him come apart in every way. But as soon as his concentration slipped down a notch and allowed sensation in, he was coming too, so surprised by the sudden intensity that he forgot to swallow and choked slightly, hips bucking.

“Fuck,” Chris panted, Zach’s spent cock sliding from his mouth as he collapsed sideways. “That was hot.”

In a similarly collapsed state, Zach reached blindly for him, his hand ending up splayed across Chris’ cheek in an awkward caress. “It really was.”

Chris’ stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and Zach laughed. “Hungry, Pine? You do surprise me.”

“I’ll have you know I skipped dinner for you, and can you not call me Pine when you’ve just had my dick in your mouth?”

“What would you like me to call you?”

“Sex God will do.”

“Ah, delusions of grandeur.”

“Would you like to feed me grapes?”

“I’m sure you know the answer to that.”

“Yeah, I do,” Chris said grimly. With a grunt of effort, he heaved himself off the bed, but quickly toppled again when Zach caught hold of him and pulled him down on top of him. Chris’ protest was cut off by a deep kiss, which he quickly sank into with a sigh. “I need a shower,” he murmured countless minutes later.

“I thought you needed food,” Zach replied with the trace of a smirk.

Chris kissed him hard and then jumped up, pulling a reluctant Zach with him. “Shower, then food, then fucking.”

Zach snorted, but let himself be pulled back towards the bathroom. “You’re so predictable.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah,” Zach said, sighing like a man resigned to his fate. “I do.”


End file.
